Bus Stop
by somanyfeelings
Summary: Public transportation doesn't suck as much as it usually does when there's a beautiful girl sitting next to you.


Public transportation is a pain in the ass. It's crowded, it's smelly, and Skye tries to avoid it at all costs.

Yet when her ride doesn't show-the text says "sorry, something came up," and she recognizes BS when she sees it-she finds herself schlepping over to the bus stop. It's late, later than she'd normally be heading home, and the sun is starting to slide below the horizon. The bus is going to be packed, she knows. Even worse.

There are people sitting on the bench already, so Skye leans against a pole and crosses her arms, determined to look aloof. It's not her fault that her van broke down, but she sure wishes the repairing process was going a bit faster. She sighs and purses her lips, raising one hand to hold the strap of the bag on her shoulder as the bus rounds the corner.

It stops, and the doors open. She's the last one on, and her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of an empty seat. There's a girl in the adjacent one holding a backpack and several textbooks, and Skye can't help but smirk as she slides into the chair. She's cute, the girl, and totally nerdy looking. She's wearing a blouse and sweater, and Skye wonders how she's not completely overheating.

The girl glances curiously over. Skye nods a greeting. "Hey. You, um, a student around here?"

"Hello," she replies. "And yes. I go-" The girl cocks her head toward the side, figuring it obvious. It is. There's only one place she could go: the SHIELD academy. Skye's actually surprised that the girl holds only four books, for the school is known for its difficulty; the rumor is that at least one PhD was needed to gain admission.

They settle into silence, for Skye is suddenly embarrassed at her own dirty uniform and lack of textbooks. She avoids the students on principle, usually. She doesn't like their arrogance-or what she assumes to be arrogance-or their skill.

"What about you?" the girl starts. "I haven't seen-"

"I'm not a student," Skye admits. "I'm a waitress. It pays the bills, you know how it is."

"I do," she says, and Skye has a fleeting suspicion that she doesn't, not really.

There's a beat of silence. "What do you study?" Skye asks.

"Oh, biochemistry."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They fall into silence once more, and the bus squeaks as it comes to a stop. Several people stand to leave, and one knocks into Skye as they make their way forward. She grimaces. Fewer people get on and more seats empty, but she finds she doesn't want to get up and move.

"I'm Skye," she blurts.

The girl smiles. "I'm Jemma. It's nice to meet you."

Skye nods and looks away, focusing her gaze on the odd pattern of the seats. She lifts her hand absentmindedly, one finger tracing the squiggles and shapes printed on the fabric. It's only when Jemma's bag slips down and knocks her-"I'm sorry," she immediately says-that Skye looks back up and at her companion.

She's pretty, Skye notices. Her hair is tied back nearly, and her mouth is open like she's about to speak. Her eyes are wide and curious, and if this is how scientists look at the world then Skye wants to know more.

Skye goes to say something too, to tell her how good she looks or how she's supposed to dislike Academy students but it's rather hard all of a sudden. Jemma speaks first: "I'm sorry, can you move a bit? This is my stop."

Skye's heart drops, and she stammers, "Oh, yeah. Uh, this is.. This is my stop too. I'm getting off here. Yep."

Jemma smiles, biting her lower lip almost shyly. "Really?"

"Of course," Skye hears herself say. She has no idea where she is or how to get to where she's staying, but that's the last thing on her mind.

They stand and hop off the bus, and Skye watches as Jemma turns to walk away. The streets are darker now, and their location is utterly foreign to her. What had seemed like a flawless plan a moment ago seems rather silly now.

"Wait," she finally calls, not wanting Jemma to disappear around the corner. "Wait, um, Jemma."

The girl spins, head cocked questioningly. "Yes?"

"I.. I have no idea where we are. This isn't my stop, and you're carrying a bunch of textbooks, and you probably want to go back to your place, and maybe you think I'm weird. But you're- Crap. Will you go out with me sometime?"

Pure surprise flashes across Jemma's features for a moment, and her expression settles into something like hope. "There's a subway station two blocks down," she says, hesitating. "And yes. I'd like that. Let me go put my stuff away, and we can grab a drink if want."

Skye grins widely. "I do. Want that, I mean. A lot."

"What are you waiting for then? Come on."

Skye goes.

A bus passes them as they walk, side by side and grinning shyly, and Skye silently thanks it. Public transportation, she decides, isn't too bad.


End file.
